Hetalia High International School
by Ulquiorrafangirl
Summary: Kiku's just moved to a new school when suddenly a Brittanian Angel decends and he finds himself head over heels in love. More yaoi. AU- High School. ArthurXKiku GilbertXRoderich FelicianoXLudwig
1. Chapter 1

Hetalia High- International School

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!!!**

**Yeah, my friend needs more yaoi and I've always wanted to write an AU set in a high school, it just seems so darn crazy! I'm not really sure yet, but my main couple will be ArthurXKiku, but there may also be GilbertXRoderich and possibly FelicianoXLudwig. I don't know if that's it, but probably. Excuse any OOCness. Yaoi. Fluff. AU- high school. Don't read if ya don't like yaoi. **

"OI! NEWBIE!"

Kiku glanced over his shoulder to see a red-eyed kid, about his age, racing down the corridor towards him. Kiku sighed, but stopped and waited for him to catch up. The other ground to halt next to Kiku, panting.

After he'd finally caught his breath, he straightened up and stuck out his hand.

"Gilbert, most awesome guy in this school, at your service!"

Kiku stared at the blonde, before turning away to continue down the corridor.

"Hey!" Gilbert protested.

"What?" muttered the dark-haired teen.

Pouting, Gilbert stared down at his shoes.

"I just wanted to be friends..."

Kiku never really liked disappointing anyone, and it probably wasn't a good idea to get on anyone's bad side on the first day of school. Reluctantly, he extended his own hand towards the guy.

The guy perked up instantly. It was strange. _Like a six-year-old _he thought.

"Awesome! Lucky you!"

_Lucky me?_ thought Kiku as he Gilbert dragged him by the arm down towards the classroom he had just vacated.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kiku found himself facing five guys. The first was that Gilbert who'd brought him here in the first place. He was slouched on the side of a chair with one arm around the chair's occupier, an untidy-haired boy pouring over a music score. His dark hair was entangled in Gilbert's fingers. Beside him was a grinning ginger who was crouched on the floor, a huge grin plastered over his face, his arms hugging the calves of an older blonde in the next chair. He was taller than the rest, with a harder-face and a stern look in his blue eyes.

Oh

My

God

!!!

There in the corner was the most gorgeous guy he'd ever seen. He stood, leaning against the wall, green eyes fixed on HIM! He was about two or three inches taller than our protagonist. His blonde hair was all over the place. He had dark heavy eyebrows and a small smile, showing white teeth.

HE WAS SMILING AT HIM!

Kiku felt himself turning redder and redder by the second.

"This is Roderich, my _special _friend!" remarked Gilbert, his arms tightening around the Austrian, moving his face closer in.

Roderich blushed as scarlet as Kiku. Gilbert laughed, and moved back to how he was originally sitting.

"Then we have Feliciano and Ludwig. Ludwig's in the year above us."

"Pastaaaaaaaaaaa....." murmured the younger by way of greeting.

"And over there is Arthur, our English gentleman."

"Arthur..." repeated the black-eyed teen.

It sounded good as it rolled off his tongue, like it was meant to be like that. The gasp of the 'a', the roll of the 'r', the lisp of the 'thur'. Perfect.

Hearing the guy whisper his name so reverently, Arthur grinned wider than before.

Kiku didn't hear whatever Gilbert said after that. He let himself be guided to his seat by the heavenly angel. For the next half an hour, he was in heaven, staring at this gorgeous guy.

He had a feeling he was going to like this school very much indeed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So what do you think of our new friend? I thought he seemed very attentive!"

Roderich laughed softly at Gilbert's ridiculous conceit.

"Yes, but not to you."

"What?"

Gilbert frowned, confused.

"All I'm saying is that I think Arthur got himself an admirer."

The German grinned.

"Anyway, enough about Arthur's love life! What about mine?"

"Yours?" ginned the Austrian, feigning confusion.

Gilbert leaned in a gently kissed his cheek.

"Yes, mine..."

**A.N- I shall publish more soon! Sorry for the lack of yaoi content, there will be more as I go along!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hetalia Hugh- International School

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!!!**

**Yes, this is part 2 of my Hetalia fanfic! Please don't kill meh, I will add in more pairings as we go along, including the RussiaChina! Sorry it took so long! Anyway, without further ado, part two!**

"Hi!"

Kiku looked up, to find himself staring straight into the eyes of Arthur Kirkland. Arthur. On his road. Outside his house. Staring at him. Grinning.

The normally calm teen felt himself going crimson again. Damnit. He shoved his hands into his pockets and attempted what he hoped was an unruffled smile. Unfortunately, it didn't seem to work. Arthur's grin widened, his eyes sparkling with mischief.

He was slouched against the gatepost, wearing a dark green shirt, open at the collar, and a pair of blue slack jeans. His unruly blonde hair seemed even more messy that usual, which just added to his charms.

"Um, what are you doing here? And how do you know where I live?"

Arthur laughed.

"I thought I'd come and surprise you! And I'm not a stalker I promise, Gil told me where to find you."

They stood for a while, in an awkward silence.

"Do you want to go out with me?"

Kiku's mouth dropped about six feet. Or at least it felt like it did. The Brittanian angel, the English gentleman, who'd haunted his dreams since the fateful day they'd met had just_ asked him out! _WAIT! No getting your hopes up now, maybe he literally meant go out, to the park, to do homework.

"'Cos I really like you."

Okay, calm down, maybe he meant as a friend. It might not be the way Kiku was praying it was.

Seeing the confusion written all over the pale boy's face, Arthur stepped forward and took his hand. Holding it in his own, he carefully pulled toward his face, to press his lips gently against it. Kiku nodded shyly, a delayed response to the question. The khaki-clad teen slid his arm around Kiku's waist.

"So where do you wanna go?" he whispered in his ear.

Kiku shrugged and turned his face into the taller guy's shirt.

"Anywhere with you is good enough for me."

Arthur chuckled and kissed the Japanese boy's ear softly.

"Feliciano says we can eat for free at his family's restaurant, Buono Tomato."

"Sounds good to me," murmured Kiku.

X

"Roddie! ~3"

Roderich fingers stopped their peaceful rendition of Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata at the sound of his name being hollered through the letterbox. Roderich sighed. It seemed his piano would have to wait. He REALLY hoped it wasn't Elizabeta.

It wasn't.

It was Gilbert, who suddenly jumped on him and rugby tackled him to the ground, kicking the door shut with his foot.

"Hey! I just had that painted!" the Austrian cried indignantly.

"Just be glad someone as awesome as me has come to see a priss like you!"

Roderich let out another sigh, but stopped struggling. Gilbert smirked.

"Realised someone as amazing as me can't be beaten?"

The brunette just grunted in response, before enquiring as to what he owed the pleasure.

"Can I guy not just come over to see his boyfriend once in a while?"

Roderich had to smile at that. Gilbert leaned in and kissed him. Slowly, he teased Roderich's mouth open to flick his tongue into it. Roderich responded, beginning to explore Gilbert's wet cavern. Without breaking the kiss, the albino began to slide his hands, which were ungloved for once, up the back of the Austrian's shirt, feeling Roderich's cheeks grow hotter and hotter as he did so.

Reluctantly he drew back at the sound of another knock at the door.

"Stay right there!" ordered Gilbert.

Rolling off his captive, he trudged towards the front door and wrenched it open.

Elizabeta.

She gawked for a moment when she saw the German, before pushing him aside to reveal the object of her fantasies lying on his back, propped up on his elbows, lips wet, hair a mess, shirt untucked at the back. Putting two and two together and getting four wasn't exactly difficult.

"GIIILLBEEEEEERT!" she screamed brandishing her frying pan.

Roderich was up and out of the room quicker than lightning. Gilbert would be fine; the only thing he was really worried about was the fact that the Hungarian might not leave all his furniture intact.

Heaving a sigh of relief, Roderich turned the key in the music room door. Thank god he'd got out of that war zone. Now he could spend some quality time playing his piano.

"Ohhh Roddie, da-ze! ~3"

X

Feliciano gazed out through the door to the restaurant. He could see his new friend Kiku and good old Arthur as they stared longingly into each others' eyes.

"Feliciano!" yelled someone from inside.

Arthur and Kiku turned, but the Italian darted back into the kitchen.

It was a discontented Ludwig, still scrubbing at a non-existent piece of dirt.

"You can't WATCH them!" he chided, "Besides, this pasta isn't gonna cook itself!"

"Pastaaaaa...." grinned the happy-go-lucky ginger.

He threw his arms around Ludwig's neck. The German coloured, but wrapped his arms around the smaller boy. He kissed the top of his head, enjoying the feeling of having him so close. Feliciano titled his head back to stare into Ludwig's aqua eyes. Gingerly, Ludwig leaned forward, to press his lips against the younger teen's.

"GET A ROOM!"

Ludwig and Feliciano pulled apart quickly. They spun round to see who had spoken.

The normally cheerful Alfred was leaning on the counter sporting a decidedly sour expression. His eyebrows were knitted together in a frown and he was scowling at the door to the main restaurant.

"What's up?" asked Ludwig.

Alfred paused for a bit, chewing moodily on the hamburger in his right hand. Then, he marched to the door and flung it open to point straight at Kiku.

"That guy," he shouted angrily, "STOLE my BOYFRIEND!"


End file.
